Erreur Temporelle
by ventine9
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, Trunks (10 ans) et Sangoten (9 ans) cherche un endroit pour s'entrainer afin de vaincre les cyborgs qui ont tués la Z-team. Par erreur, ils utilisent la nouvelle invention de Bulma qui les envoient dans le passé. Ils ne retournent cependant pas à n'importe quelle époque mais celle du temps où Végéta vivait sous la coupe de Freezer. Rated: M pour langage
1. Chapter 1

_Note de ventine : cette histoire se passe dans un monde parallèle du futur, Trunks à 10 ans et vit avec sa mère à capsules corporation. Toute la Z-teams est décédé lors de l'arrivé des cyborgs, i ans. Les seuls survivant sont sa mère et lui. Ainsi que Chichi, Sangohan (20 ans) et Sangoten (9 ans, il est quand même né). Autre particularité, les deux demi-saiyens ont gardés leur queue de singe et mais ne maîtrisent pas leur transformation en singe géant._

 _Les propos des personnages sont en gras et les pensées sont en italique entre /° …°/_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Chapitre 1 :**

La nuit était glaciale pour une nuit de début d'automne, toute la ville de l'Ouest était plongée dans un silence pesant. Silence, qui fut vite brisé par des éclats de voix courroucés provenant de la plus grande maison de la ville. Même si celle-ci avait subi de nombreux dégâts au dernier passage des cyborgs il y a quelques semaines, la propriété avait écopé de peu de dommage.

Dans la cuisine de la maison, qui n'était autre que le quartier général de Capsule Corporation, se tenait une femme aux cheveux bleus criant à plein poumons sur les deux enfants en face d'elle. Les deux petits garçons avaient les bras dans le dos regardant par terre d'un air coupable et attendant avec effroi leur future punition qu'ils savaient n'allait pas tarder à arriver à cause de la posture de Bulma. En effet, celle-ci avait adopté sa position favorite lorsqu'elle était en colère : les jambes écartés, le corps légèrement en avant et la main sur la hanche tandis que l'autre pointé du doigt l'énorme trou dans le mur donnant sur le jardin.

 **« C'est quoi ça ? Je vous avais interdit de lancer des décharges électriques dans la maison ! Vous voulez la faire exploser ?**

 **-C'est lui qui a commencé…** tenta d'expliquer le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en désignant de la tête son voisin.

 **-Sale traite !** marmonna le garçon aux cheveux violets en donnant un coup de coude dans le bras du dit-traite.

 **-JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR QUI A COMMENCE ! J'AI UN PROJET A FINIR POUR DEMAIN, JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE M'OCCUPER DE VOS ANNERIES ! FILEZ A VOTRE CHAMBRE ET JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ! VOUS ETES PRIVE DE DINER ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?**

Les deux enfants ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre et filèrent en vitesse heureux dans finir à si beau compte car les réprimandes de Bulma était rarement aussi rapide. Trunks s'arrêta un instant pour regarder sa mère : son invention devait vraiment être importante pensa-t-il en rejoignant le deuxième étage. Même si être privé de repas ne l'enchantait gère, il était content que la punition ne se résume qu'à cela.

Le garçon bifurqua dans les couloirs et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Sangoten était déjà assis sur son lit quand il entra dans la pièce.

 **« Dis Trunks, ça te dit une partie ?** demanda le petit saiyen un grand sourire aux lèvres, en lui tendant une manette de jeux comme si de rien n'étais.

 **-Ok, mais tu perds rien pour attendre sale traite.**

Le garçon aux cheveux violait s'assit en tailleur près de son ami, et attrapa la manette avec sa queue de singe. Ils jouèrent à toutes sortes de jeux vidéo jusqu'à tard dans le nuit et ne s'arrêtèrent que quand le sommeil commença à les gagner. Les deux enfants s'allongèrent dans leurs lit respectifs, mais aucun des deux ne parvenaient à s'endormir, leurs estomacs grondant de ne pas avoir été nourrit. De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence :

 **« Dis Trunks** , demanda timidement Sangoten. **... tu dors?**

 **-Non** , répondit celui-ci, sa queue balayant l'air autour de lui.

 **-Bah moi non plus ...** soupira l'enfant **,… Dit, Trunks tu crois que nos papas nous voient du paradis?**

Pour toute réponse il n'eut que le silence, seule la queue de singe de l'enfant aux cheveux lavande indiquait qu'il ne dormait pas.

 **\- …**

 **-Aujourd'hui Sangohan m'a dit que je ressemblais de plus en plus à mon papa mais moi je m'en rends pas compte,** raconta Sangoten en enroulant sa queue autour de sa taille.

 **\- …**

 **-Dis, tu crois qu'un jour on pourra les rencontrais?** Demanda Sangoten la voix plein d'espoir.

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Dernièrement le brun posait beaucoup de question sur leurs pères. Trunks avait beau être l'ainée de un an, il ne connaissait pas non plus leurs pères. Trunks était aussi intrigués que lui, il aurait tellement voulu les connaître. Gohan, le grand frère de Goten, avait connu Végéta, le père de Trunks, et Goku, le père Goten. Il racontait souvent des anecdotes sur leurs pères mais, pour eux, ce n'étaient pas suffisant.

Trunks était le prince des saiyens mais ne connaissaient rien de ce peuple. Il n'en restait d'ailleurs plus aucun de pur-sang, lui-même était de sang mêlé : mi- terrien, mi-saiyen. Le plus grand souhait de Trunks était de connaitre ce grand peuple de guerrier dont il était l'héritier mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible : Gohan ne savait presque rien, et il n'y avait plus personne dans l'univers pour lui raconter l'histoire de sa race.

Voyant que Sangoten s'était redresser pour l'observé, Trunks remarqua qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question de son ami.

 **« Je ne pense pas,** répondit-il enfin, ses yeux avaient commencé à le piquer. Les larmes étaient montées à ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il détestait ça, sa mauvaise humeur le fit froncer fortement les sourcils et sa queue se mit à fouetter l'air à côté de lui.

 **-Pourquoi ?** interrogea le fils de Goku en regardant son ami

 **-Parce que les dragons Ball ont disparues.**

 **-Et si on allait sur Namek ? Nos papas pourraient nous aider à vaincre les cyborgs tu ne crois pas ?**

Trunks se retourna pour se mettre en face de Sangoten.

 **-Ça sert à rien d'espérer, je te signale que c'est les cyborgs qui ont tués nos pères et ils s'avaient se transformer en super-saiyen comme nous.**

 **-Mais tu ne crois pas que…** commença Sangoten.

 **-Et puis ma mère m'a expliqué que les Nameks ont démangés sur une nouvelle planète après que la leur fût détruite et que l'on ne sait pas où elle est.**

 **-On pourrait les localiser et …** proposa le fils de Goku.

 **-Même si on y arrivait je ne crois que l'on pourra ressusciter ton papa parce qu'il n'est pas mort tué mais d'une maladie,** soupira Trunks, il savait que Goten savait déjà tout ce qu'il disait mais que celui-ci ne voulait pas admettre la vérité.

 **\- mais…. Il me manque.**

 **-Goten, j'ai tout aussi envie que toi de les faire revenir mais tu sais que l'on ne peut pas. Pas avec ces cyborgs qui pourraient les retuer.**

 **-Je déteste ces méchants cyborgs !**

 **-Moi aussi,** soupira Trunks **\- Le mieux qu'on puisse faire s'est de s'entraîner et devenir assez fort pour les battre !**

 **-Oui ! Si on devient assez fort on pourra les empêcher de faire du mal et après on ira sur Namek pour faire ressusciter nos papas.**

 **-Bon idée ! Mais pour l'instant on ferait mieux de dormir et comme ça demain on sera en forme pour s'entrainer!**

Sur cette phrase il réajusta sa couette sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de la mort de leurs pères. A chaque fois cela le rendait triste et lui donnait envie de pleurer mais son orgueil ne lui permettait pas. Trunks sourit en se rappelant que sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il était aussi orgueilleux et fier que Végéta.

 **« Oui mais Trunks, nos mamans ne veulent pas qu'on affronte les cyborgs et encore moins qu'on s'entraine. On doit toujours le faire en cachette et tu as vu ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine quand tu as concentré ton Ki dans ta main.**

 **-Alors on va devoir trouver un nouvel endroit pour s'entrainer où personne ne nous dérangera!** Déclara Trunks en se retournant pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Sangoten qui savait que son ami ne parlera pas plus, remis son oreiller en réprimant un bâillement. Il ferma les yeux en rabattant sa queue de singe près de sa tête et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Trunks se réveilla après un sommeil agité. Il se redressa et frotta ses yeux encore endormie. En se rallongeant, il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond en se remémorant la conversation d'hier soir.

Il est vrai que l'absence de son père commencer à lui peser. De même pour Goten. Sa mère lui avait raconté l'histoire de la Z-teams et ce que son père lui avait raconté sur les saiyens.

Trunks savait que son père et celui de Goten étaient deux puissants guerriers rivaux, les plus puissants de l'univers mais cela n'avaient pas suffi contre les cyborgs. Trunks pensait souvent que s'ils avaient pu s'entrainer avec Végéta et Goku, ils auraient déjà pu les vaincre.

De plus, le petit prince des saiyens auraient voulu pouvoir parler à son père, savoir comment il était. Serait-il fier de lui ? De sa puissance ? Lui ressemblait-il ? Est-il digne d'être le prince de cette puissante race de guerrier ? A quoi ressemblait leur planète d'origine ? Est-ce que tous les saiyens étaient pareils ? Etaient-ils vraiment tous des gros mangeurs ?

Toutes ces questions trottaient dans sa tête sans relâche sans pouvoir avoir de réponse. Il tourna la tête et vit que la pendule indiquait 8h32. Il décida donc de se lever.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, il dût éviter Sangoten qui s'était étalé par terre en tenant son oreiller comme un morceau de viande, bavant dessus entre deux ronflements. Trunks rigola à cette vue et partit vers la cuisine.

Dans les escaliers, il entendit la musique provenant du poste de radio dans la cuisine. C'était un vieux poste radio datant de l'époque de son grand-père. Sa mère lui avait raconté le que vieil homme adorait la musique et installait des postes de radios dans chaque invention qu'il créait.

Arrivé en bas, il sentit la bonne odeur du bacon grillé lui signifiant que sa mère était déjà levée. Son estomac se faisant entendre, il accéléra l'allure :

 **« Bonjour maman** dit-il en faisant un bisou sur la joue de sa mère qui était aux fourneaux en train de retourner le bacon dans sa poêle.

 **-Bonjour mon chéri** lui répondit Bulma en lui souriant faiblement.

Le petit saiyen s'assit à la table et fixa sa mère. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et portait les mêmes habits qu'hier. Il en déduit que Bulma avait dû passer la nuit dans son laboratoire et cela signifiait qu'une chose:

 **-Tu as fini ta nouvelle invention?** demanda le demi-saiyen en prenant l'assiette pleine que lui tendait sa mère.

 **-Oui,** répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, j'y ai passée toute la nuit mais ça valait le coût. La fierté brillait dans ses yeux bleus fatigués.

 **-Et ton nouveau projet était sur quoi?** Interrogea-t-il, sa curiosité venant d'être éveillé. Il avait hérité de l'intelligence et de la créativité de sa mère.

 **-Oh... une machine à ... rien de bien intéressant pour l'instant,** répondit-elle en se retournant chercher une tasse de café, **-c'est juste un protype de toute façon.**

Trunks ne questionna pas d'avantage, sachant que si sa mère ne voulait pas lui dire, il est impossible de l'obliger. Cela devait surement être une machine top-secrète, il ira aller voir lui-même au laboratoire plus tard.

Au même moment, Sangoten rentra dans la pièce, le regarda encore embrumer, un filait de bave s'écoulant encore de sa bouche entrouverte :

 **« Bonjour Sangoten, assis toi à côté de Trunks, le petit déjeuner est prêt.**

D'un seul coup, le petit garçon était totalement réveillé et se dépêcha de s'asseoir, sa queue s'agitant autour de lui. Bulma le servit et rangea sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle avant de se retourner :

 **-Bon, je vais me coucher je suis crevée, à tout à l'heure et ne faites pas de bêtise.**

La scientifique se dirigea vers l'étage les laissant seuls dans la cuisine. Les deux enfants se mirent à engloutir leur petit déjeuner. Goten finit son assiette en premier et quitta la table pour prendre deux bols, deux boîtes de céréales et du lait. Sans un mot, il se rassit et déposa le deuxième bol en face de Trunks qui se rua dessus. Ils finirent chacun un boite de céréales. Seul le son de la musique et les mastications étaient audibles dans la pièce.

 _« Flash spéciale information sur Radio Matin : Les androïdes C-17 et C-18 viennent d'attaquer la ville d'Ardia faisant 15 milles victimes_ –A cette annonce, les deux demi-saiyen arrêtèrent de manger pour écouter- _Le gouvernement estime les pertes humaines aux trois quarts de la population mondiale depuis leurs arrivés i ans. D'après des sources de l'intérieur, une nouvelle arme serait en train d'être développé dans le but de les arrêter mais pour l'instant rien de semble pourvoir stopper leur frénésie meurtrière. Maintenant voici le nouveau single de ….»_

Trunks n'avait plus vraiment envie de manger après cette annonce. Il en avait assez d'être impuissant face à ces monstres. Il en avait assez que ce genre de flash info annonçant des milliers de morts soient annoncés comme si de rien n'étaient, comme si c'était une habitude.

Il fallait que Goten et lui s'entrainent et qu'ils détruisent ces cyborgs afin de restaurait la paix sur terre. Comme ils étaient les derniers saiyen, personne ne pouvait les aider, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. D'un coup, sa détermination venant d'être ravivé, il se dépêcha de finir son bol :

« **Dépêches-toi Goten, il faut qu'on se change et qu'on aille s'entrainer !**

 **-Mais attends, Bulma vient juste de partir on a le temps, laisse-moi finir de manger.**

 **-Non, dépêche-toi,** le pressa Trunks, **-Je vais mettre ma tenue de combat !**

Sans attendre le fils de Goku, le petit garçon aux cheveux violets courra jusque dans sa chambre. Il attrapa sa tenue verte de combat et l'enfila. Il noua sa ceinture orange et passa ses deux protèges poignets oranges. Il chercha ensuite ses chaussures au fond de placard et les mit.

Enfin prêt, il rejoignit Goten qui était toujours en train de manger :

 **« C'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as toujours pas fini ?**

 **-Mais ch'est que ch'ai faim moi !**

 **-bon ok,** admis Trunks qui savait que même s'il avait un gros appétit, ce n'était rien en comparaison de celui de son ami **-bah en attendant que tu finisses je vais passer au laboratoire de ma mère pour voir sa nouvelle invention top secrète.**

Trunks partit sans remarquer que Goten avait arrêté de manger après avoir entendu le mot « top secrète ».

Le fils de Goku enfourna tous ce qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche et dans ses petites mains avant de rejoindre son ami en courant tout en faisant attention à ne pas perdre ses précieux mets au passage. Quand il rejoignit Trunks dans le laboratoire, celui-ci était penché sur des plans et tenait une télécommande :

 **« Qu'es che que ch'est ?** questionna Goten entre deux bouchés.

 **-Je sais pas encore,** **c'est très complexe.**

Trunks se pencha de nouveau sur les plans, une main sur la hanche l'autre sous le menton, sourcils froncés, signe d'une instance réflexion. Goten regarda le fils de la scientifique faire sans un mot, finissant de manger.

Trunks posa la télécommande pour soulever les plans à la recherche d'autre information qui lui aurait permis de comprendre les schémas techniques de sa mère.

Pendant ce temps, Sangoten, ayant fini son petit déjeuner, en profita pour prendre la nouvelle invention de Bulma et l'observa. La télécommande était rectangulaire : Un énorme bouton rouge se situait au centre du boîtier avec juste en dessous deux petits boutons noirs de réglages, une antenne rétractable dépassait du boîtier et trois petites lumières clignotaient sur la tranche de l'appareil. Sangoten tourna un des boutons noirs pour voir si cela enclenché quelque chose mais rien ne se passa. Il tourna le deuxième et attendit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Trunks haussa un sourcil, son regard passa de la télécommande dans les mains de Sangoten au plan sur la table :

 **« Goten ! C'est exactement ce dont on avait besoin !** s'exclama-t-il quand il comprit l'invention de sa mère.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-C'est une télécommande de téléportation ! Tu te rends compte c'est génial !**

Devant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lançait le demi-saiyen, Trunks expliqua :

 **-Avec ça on va pouvoir trouver un endroit tranquille pour s'entrainer et revenir à la maison en quelques secondes !**

 **-Et alors ? Si on volait ça serait pareil.**

 **-Non, on pourra trouver un endroit isolé où on pourra libérer toute notre puissance sans que nos mamans ne soient au courant le tout en une seconde !**

 **-C'est Super !** s'exclama Sangoten qui venait de comprendre, **on part quand ?**

Maintenant qu'il avait compris, le petit garçon aux cheveux hirsutes n'avait qu'un envie : c'est de pouvoir se battre et d'augmenter sa puissance.

 **-Hum… il va falloir se préparer et vite avant que ma mère se réveil. Hum…il ne faut pas qu'on y aille sans rien…il nous faut de la nourriture, des capsules et hum…** \- pensa Trunks tout en mettant son poing sous son menton et se servant de son autre bras comme accoudoir.

 **\- Tu ne crois pas que je devrais me changer et te ….** commença le petit garçon aux cheveux hirsutes mais se tut en voyant que le fils de Végéta avait pris la position qu'il faisait quand il réfléchissait à toute allure.

Sangoten savait que quand son ami prenait cette pose, il était dans sa bulle et n'écoutait plus. Alors le fils de Goku décida de suivre son idée et d'allait enfiler sa tenue de combats. Il allait sortir du laboratoire quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours la télécommande de Bulma dans sa main. Il se retourna et s'approcha de la table à côté du fils de Végéta. Arrivé à quelque pas de son ami, il trébucha sur un pied de table et s'écroula sur Trunks :

 **-Qu'est-ce que…. ?** Demanda Trunks en sortant de ses pensées quand Sangoten lui tomba dessus.

Dans sa chute, Sangoten lâcha la télécommande qui vola à côté d'eux. Les deux demi-saiyens la virent retomber lentement, le bouton rouge vers le sol. Ils se ruèrent dessus afin d'éviter le pire. Trunks réussit à l'attraper mais Sangoten le bouscula et les deux demi-saiyens s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Avant qu'ils ne remarquent que le fils de Végéta avait appuyé sur le bouton en tombant, une lumière blanche les enveloppa et ils disparurent dans un flash lumineux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les deux demi-saiyens battirent des paupières, éblouies par la lumière blanche qui enveloppa leur corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, quand la lumière disparue, Trunks papillonna des yeux, aveuglé, ce demandant ce qui c'était passé.

Le garçon aux cheveux lavande regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Sangoten mais ne le vit pas. Il n'était plus dans sa maison mais dans une forêt aux arbres si immense qu'il ne pouvait pas en voir le sommet.

La télécommande se mit à biper, attirant son attention. Une des trois lumières sur la tranche de l'appareil clignota rapidement avant de s'éteindre en même temps que le bruit.

/ _° Etrange, ça doit sûrement vouloir dire quelque chose… °/_

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir lu quelque chose à propos de ces petites ampoules sur les plans de sa mère mais ne rappelait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Le demi-saiyen n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps quand il entendit le cri de Sangoten :

 **« TRUNKS ! AU SECOURS ! »**

Trunks se désintéressa de la machine et la rangea dans sa poche pour ensuite se ruer dans la direction d'où il avait entendu le cri. Il suivit la direction de la voix dans l'épaisse broussaille arrachant des morceaux de ses vêtements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Il avait tellement bifurqué entre les arbres qu'il ne savait plus où il était. Il crut s'être totalement perdu quand après le passage autour d'un énième arbuste, il se retrouva au bord d'une falaise.

Le garçon freina brusquement sa course mais se retrouva à deux doigts de passer par-dessus bord. Il fit des moulinets avec ses bras pour reprendre son équilibre et éviter ainsi de tomber.

Trunks soupira quand il reprit enfin sa stabilité. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son ami mais il se savait plus d'où provenait la voix. Il pensait avoir couru droit dans sa direction mais il n'y avait qu'un vaste océan en face de lui.

 **« Saleté! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas te prendre! »**

 _/° ça vient d'en bas ! °/_ Trunks se pencha au-dessus de la falaise et vit Sangoten esquiver des monstres qui l'encerclé de toute part. Les bêtes ressemblaient à des anguilles mais de la taille d'une montagne.

Le fils de Goku sauta et fit un kaméhaméha dans la tête d'un des monstres mais cela ne sembla même pas l'égratigner. L'un d'eux attrapa la queue de singe de Sangoten et l'envoya s'écraser dans la paroi rocheuse.

Trunks s'apprêtait à aller aider son ami quand un grognement derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna pour faire face à une dizaine de monstres terrestres aussi grands que de deux ou trois Tyrannosaure.

 _/° Quelle galère °/_ Le demi-saiyen allait se mettre en position de combat quand il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abimer la télécommande dans la bataille au risque de ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Trunks chercha un moyen de débarrasser de ses monstres sans trop faire de dégâts qui, quand un saiyen se battait, était absolument impossible. Pourtant la solution lui vient rapidement, il sortit la télécommande de sa poche et sauta dans le vide pour rattraper Sangoten qui faisait du rodéo sur la tête d'un des monstres marins. Une fois à son niveau, il attrapa son bras et appuya sur le bouton rouge.

Une lumière les enveloppa et les téléporta une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque la lumière disparue quelques secondes plus tard, Trunks et Sangoten étaient en train de flotter dans le vide avant d'être propulser par une force mystérieuse vers le bas.

Les deux demi-saiyens essayèrent de voler pour se stabiliser mais la force était trop puissante : ils continuaient de chuter.

Les deux garçons tombèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant d'apercevoir le sol qui se rapprocher doucement. En voyant la fin du gouffre, les deux enfants redoublèrent d'effort pour arrêter leurs chutes car s'ils atterrissaient à cette vitesse ils allaient s'écraser.

 **« Trunks, rappuis sur le bouton, on va s'écraser !** hurla Sangoten tout en battant des bras et des jambes pour tenter de remonter.

 **-Donne-moi ta main ! »**

Ils firent la brasse dans le vide pour ce rejoindre et une fois que cela fut fait, Trunks appuya une deuxième fois sur le bouton rouge.

Les deux demi-saiyens atterrirent cette fois-ci sur du sable. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et regardèrent autour pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque danger.

L'endroit où ils avaient atterris ressemblé à un désert, il y avait bien quelques buissons morts par-ci par-là mais hormis cela il n'y avait rien d'autre que du sable. La planète était éclairée par deux soleils rouges.

Le petit prince observa la télécommande. Celle-ci n'avait plus aucune lumières d'allumés. Leurs significations paraissaient dorénavant évidentes : elles indiquaient le nombre de voyage temporel que la télécommande pouvait effectuer avant de devoir être rechargé et maintenant que celle-ci était à zéro, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de changer de dimension.

/° _D'ailleurs, la télécommande permet à son propriétaire de voyage dans la galaxie mais ne peut-elle pas non plus voyager dans le temps ?°/_ se demanda Trunks. Après tout, ils avaient atterri tout d'abord dans une forêt avec des monstres préhistoriques, ensuite dans un gouffre sans fin ou presque et là ils étaient sur une planète avec deux soleils. Ces évènement étaient tellement improbable que ça ne l'étonnerait gère d'avoir voyagé dans le temps. La question maintenant était de savoir quand et où ils avaient atterris.

Si les doutes de Trunks était exacte alors Sangoten et lui devraient attendre que la télécommande se recharge, en espérant qu'elle le fera toute seule, pour pouvoir rentrer dans leur monde.

Au moins, se voyage leur permettra peut-être de trouver un moyen de vaincre les cyborgs. Eux, qui cherchaient un lieu d'entrainement, la bêtise de Goten pourraient peut-être leurs fournir. Pourtant, ils faillaient que les deux demi-saiyens soient très prudents car s'ils étaient retourné dans le passé, leurs actes pourraient influencer le présent.

Trunks se retourna vers Sangoten qui pourchassé une sorte de lézard bleu. Le garçon aux cheveux lavande soupira devant l'insouciance de son ami. Le garçon aux cheveux lavande savait que le fils de Goku n'était absolument pas arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

 **« Goten, il faut qu'on mette au point quelques trucs.**

 **-Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?** demanda le garçon aux cheveux hirsutes en se rapprochant.

 **-D'abord, on ne sait pas sur quelle planète on a atterri et encore moins en quelles années on est donc il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se transforme pas en super-saiyen, ni même qu'on le mentionne, d'accord ?**

 **-Mais pourquoi ? je ne suis pas d'accord !** bouda Sangoten en faisant la moue. **–Si on n'utilise pas le super-saiyen on ne pourra pas se battre à fond et ce n'est pas drôle ! »**

Trunks réfléchi quelque secondes, il fallait trouver un bon argument pour être sûr que le fils de Goku accepte sinon il était certain que celui-ci se transformerait à la première occasion.

 **« Considère cela comme un entrainement. Avant de pouvoir avoir une énorme puissance en super-saiyen, il faut que nos corps normaux soient à leur maximum de potentiel et pour cela, il faut absolument éviter de se transformer. Enfaite, il faut faire comme si on ne savait pas le faire, d'accord ? »**

Trunks disait tous cela en faisant bien attention à l'expression de Sangoten pour être sûr qu'il comprenne bien. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir au propos de son ainée.

 **« Tu as compris ?** répéta-t-il pour être sûr que son ami suive son raisonnement.

 **-OUIIII, pas de super-saiyen.**

 **-Et tu ne dis pas que tu sais le faire.**

 **-D'accord,** acquiesça Sangoten en se frottant les cheveux.

 **-Parfait ! Parce qu'on ne doit pas intervenir dans l'espace-temps sous aucun prétexte!**

 **-Espace-temps ? C'est quoi ?**

 **-Laisse tomber, tu dois seulement faire tout ce que je dis, d'accord ?**

 **-Mais euh ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui décide ?** demanda Sangoten la mine boudeuse

 **-Parce que c'est moi l'ainé !** _/° et tu es tellement naïf que tu vas faire n'importe quoi ! °/_

Sangoten sembla réfléchir à l'argument de Trunks quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

 **-Bon on devrait y aller. En volant, on finira bien par trouver un village.**

Sangoten, qui s'était assis, sauta sur ces pieds avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Trunks regarda son mouvement avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs allait s'envoler quand Trunks le retient. Le fils de Végéta le dévisagea quelques instants avant d'attraper ses cheveux et tenter de les faire changer de position. En vain, car ils reprenaient toujours leurs places initiales.

 **« Mince, ça ne marche pas,** rouspéta Trunks.

 **-Pourquoi tu fais ça** **?** demanda Sangoten en tenant ses cheveux, les larmes aux yeux. Trunks avait essayé de les faire changer de position une nouvelle fois en les tirant et les écrasant sur son crâne.

 **-Ta coupe, si on croise quelqu'un qui connait ton papa, il va tout de suite faire le lien. En plus, il me semble que maman m'a dit que ton papa lui avait dit qu'il avait la même coupe que son père. C'est beaucoup trop risqué de te laisser de te balader comme ça.**

 **-Comment on va faire alors ?**

 **-Il faudrait te les attacher. Viens on va essayer de trouver quelque chose pour les tenir. »**

Trunks s'élança vers le ciel suivit de Sangoten. Ils volèrent en essayant de localiser une source d'énergie qui pourrait leur indiquer la moindre forme de vie humanoïde.

Quelques minutes de vol plus tard, les deux garçons aperçurent des lumières et des immeubles. Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant d'accélérer.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus leur sourire disparurent pour faire place à une expression défensive. Les immeubles étaient en piteux états et de la fumée se dégageait de la plupart.

Soudain Sangoten s'arrêta pour désigner des formes justes en dessous d'eux. Les deux enfants étaient suspendus dans les airs, regardant en bas, et observaient les habitants courrir dans tous les sens, hurlant de terreurs.

Les deux garçons étaient choqués de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Dans cette horde de chaos, des personnes en piétinaient d'autre pour passer mais le pire, c'est que ces personnes n'étaient pas humaines.

C'était des créatures de petites tailles à la peau bleue et aux grands yeux rouges. L'une d'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et hurla en les voyants.

Avant de générer une nouvelle vague de panique, Sangoten descendit dans une rue vide suivit de près par Trunks. Ils observèrent la population de cette planète courir dans tous les sens tout en parlant une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Un des habitants se rua vers eux sans regarder devant lui et manqua de percuter le fils de Sangoku. Les deux demi-saiyens se mirent immédiatement en position de combat.

 **« Qui es-tu ?»** demanda Trunks, en lançant un regard menaçant à l'extraterrestre qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci parut remarquer leur présence et changea d'un regard étonné à terrifié. Il se mit à genoux et sembla les suppliés dans sa langue.

Les deux garçons ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction se redressèrent pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient pas. Sangoten lui adressa un sourire rassurant tandis que Trunks croisa ses bras, s'appuyant contre le mur.

 **« Dit, tu peux nous comprendre ?** demanda Sangoten.

 **-Shl Alsi Kempa Tuhlm.**

 **-Hein ? Tu peux répéter ?**

 **-Shl den Kizvzv Saiyen zba fjaei cnu.**

 **-Jte comprend toujours pas,** s'exclama Goten en soupirant.

 **-Attend, il vient de dire « Saiyen »** coupa Trunks.

L'extraterrestre, comprenant que les deux enfants venaient de comprendre ce mot, se leva pour faire des grands signes en montrant une direction tout en répétant le mot « Shl Saiyen, Shl Saiyen »

Les deux demi-saiyen se regardèrent comprenant que des guerriers saiyens se trouvaient là-bas.

 _/° Cela confirme le fait qu'on est bien retournés dans la passé /°_ pensa Trunks. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être ses saiyens. _/°Faut-il prévoir un plan d'action ? On pourrait être amenés à devoir se battre contre eux °/_

Pendant que Trunks réfléchissait, Goten, remarqua qu'autour des poignets de l'extraterrestre se trouver des dizaines d'élastique.

Il se penchant et désigna du doigt les poignets de l'homme bleu. L'extraterrestre sembla le comprendre et en retira un pour lui donner. Goten l'attrapa et essaya de se faire une queue de cheval. Il s'y mit à plusieurs reprises avant d'y arriver car à chaque fois une mèche s'échappés. Un fois fait, il se retourna vers l'autre demi-saiyen et hurla :

 **« Trunks, regarde ! J'ai réussi ! »**

Cependant le fils de Végéta ne l'entendit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

Des deux enfants, Trunks savait qu'il était le plus prudent. Comme il l'avait dit à Goten plus tôt, il faillait qu'ils soient très prudent car chaque action qu'ils feraient dans cette époque pourraient avoir une conséquence sur le futur. Et surtout il fallait que Trunks surveille Goten car il doutait que celui-ci comprenne la complexité de la situation.

Trunks était en train d'envisager les modifications temporelles qu'ils avaient déjà pu avoir causé quand Sangoten apparu devant son visage en faisant des grands gestes.

 **« Coucou, c'est moi !** s'exclame Sangoten en faisant une grimace.

 **-Haa,** s'exclama Trunks surpris. Il dévisagea quelque seconde le nouveau visage de Goten **-on dirait une des photos de Sangohan quand il était petit ! »**

Trunkstourna autour de son ami, content. Avec ça, pas de risque qu'on fasse le lien entre Goten et Goku.

 **« Dit Trunks, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait cacher nos queues de singes aussi ?** demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs en attrapant la dite queue.

 **-Bon idée ! »** affirma Trunks en enroulant la sienne autour de sa taille sous son vêtement.

Les deux garçons avaient complétement oubliés l'homme bleu à côté d'eux jusqu'à que celui-ci se mit à crier en les désignant :

 **« Shl Saiyen ! Shl Saiyen !**

 **-Oui, oui, on a compris qu'il y avait des saiyens,** s'exclama Sangoten en désigna l'endroit que l'extraterrestre avait pointé avant.

 **-Je crois qu'il parle de nous. »**

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, l'homme se remis à hurler « Shl Saiyen, Shl Saiyen » avant de partir dans une course effrénée pour s'éloigner des deux garçons le plus possible.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules devant le comportement étrange de cet homme bleu puis s'envolèrent vers la direction que leur avait indiquée l'extraterrestre quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les deux demi-saiyens arrivèrent près du centre-ville. Lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre, suivit d'un grand nuage de fumée, ils remirent pieds à terre, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Ils se faufilèrent sans un bruit entre les débris des bâtiments pour se rapprocher de plus en plus de la source de l'explosion.

A une vingtaine de mettre en face d'eux, ils virent une boule d'énergie passée pour ensuite s'écraser dans l'un des rares monuments encore intact. Les deux garçons entendirent ensuite des cris de détresses et de douleurs quand la bâtisse se fissura.

De le fumée s'éleva du bâtiment et, en son centre, une silhouette apparut.

C'était un homme avec de longs cheveux de jais qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il portait un engin métallique qui lui couvrait l'oreille gauche et caché, derrière un verre vert, son œil. L'homme arborait un sourire démoniaque en lançant une nouvelle boule d'énergie qui détruisit définitivement les restes de la façade de l'immeuble.

Satisfait de lui, l'homme vola doucement vers le dernier bâtiment intact.

Lorsque l'homme passa devant leur cachette, Trunks et Goten purent voir la queue de singe qui entouré la taille du guerrier.

C'était un saiyen ! Sans attendre, Goten et Trunks le suivirent discrètement entre les grabuges.

Contrairement à ce que les deux garçons auraient pensés, le guerrier ne détruisit pas l'édifice mais rentra dedans.

Les deux-demi saiyens se faufilèrent à sa suite et se cachèrent derrière un angle de mur.

Celui-ci avait beau être intact à l'extérieur, ce n'est pas le cas de l'intérieur. Des piliers avaient été réduits en poussière et il y avait des trous un peu partout dans le haut plafond.

Les deux garçons zigzaguèrent entre les décombres quand un rire fort résonna dans la bâtisse. Ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement de ce saiyen : cette civilisation n'était clairement pas faite pour le combat alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il les anéantissait ? Et pourquoi quelqu'un riait alors que l'atmosphère était remplie de souffrances et de morts ?

 **« Tu aurais pu m'en laisser Nappa ! »** fit une voix rauque, coléreuse.

Les yeux des demi-saiyens s'agrandirent en réalisant qu'il parlait leur langue. La voix était proche, quelques mètres devaient les séparer. Les deux enfants changèrent de cachette pour ce mettre derrière un bloc de béton.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient observer discrètement les hommes devant eux. Le guerrier aux longs cheveux était de dos et le deuxième saiyen était malheureusement trop caché par le béton : ils risquaient de se faire repérer s'ils tentaient de l'apercevoir plus. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir été que le deuxième saiyen était bien plus grand que le premier.

 **« Tu étais trop occupé à faire joujou dehors,** répondis le dénommé Nappa.

 **-Tu n'étais pas obligé de tous les tuer tout de suite t'aurais pu m'attendre merde!**

 **-J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ils étaient si faibles.**

 **-Là tu as raison! Bon, je suis sûr qu'en cherchant un peu je peux encore dénicher un ou deux de ses cafards caché quelque parts.**

 **-Essaie toujours Raditz mais il y a peu de chance qu'il en reste, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié comme toi. Mhouahahaha… »**

Trunks et Goten se regardèrent, il ne fallait pas qu'ils trouvent leur cachette. Les deux demi-saiyens reculèrent et Trunks pointa du doigt l'étage. Ils revinrent sur leur pas et montèrent à l'étage grâce à l'un des trous dans le plafond.

Ils marchèrent en faisant bien attention à ne pas être vu entre les trous.

Une fois qu'ils furent retournés au niveau des guerriers, ils sallongèrent pour ne laisser passer que leur yeux dans un des trous juste au dessus des saiyens.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient bougés de place car le dénommé Raditz était juste à côté de leur ancienne cachette.

Le saiyen aux cheveux longs grogna de rage, il avait beau chercher il n'y avait rien, à croire que Nappa avait réussi à tous les massacrer.

 **« J'aurais peut-être plus de chance à l'étage. »**

Trunks et Goten se dépêchèrent de reculer et se figèrent, n'osant même plus respirer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les trouve mais ils ne pouvaient pas bougés de place sous peine de se faire repérer.

Un bruit se fit entendre près des deux garçons, attirant leur attention. Ils se rapprochèrent le plus discrètement possible du rebord pour voir une extraterrestre ramper entre les décombres.

Celui-ci se leva en trébuchant, observa les deux enfants à quelques mètres puis se mit à courir. Effrayé il ne vit pas le trou juste en face de lui et tomba se retrouvant en plein milieu des deux saiyens du rez-de-chaussée.

Trunks et Goten retournèrent à leur observatoire. Le saiyen le plus proche de l'extraterrestre bleu était un chauve menaçant à la posture imposante. Celui-ci sourit et leva sa main en direction du nouveau venu pour l'attraper :

 **-Hé, Raditz, regarde il y en a un qui a survécu !** dit Nappa en balançant l'homme bleu aux pieds de l'autre saiyen.

 **-Super, une cible !**

Trunks hésita à intervenir, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses monstres s'attaquer à un innocent. Il regarda Goten et remarqua, qu'à son expression, le fils de Goku devait penser la même chose.

Ces hommes n'étaient pas bons, ils étaient responsables de la destruction et du massacre de cette ville. Les deux demi-saiyens étaient en train de se redresser quand Raditz prépara une boule d'énergie dans sa main.

Nappa leva sa main à son détecteur qui venait de biper.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda le saiyen aux longs cheveux en arrêtant son geste.

Nappa lui fit signe de se taire. Les sourcils fronçait il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de plus jeune. Son détecteur n'avait bipé qu'un instant mais il était sûr d'avoir lu une force supérieure à tous les vermines de cette planète.

Il attendit quelques secondes en attendant un nouveau signe mais comme rien ne se produisit, il marmonna :

 **-Ce stupide appareil doit être en panne, il avait brièvement détecté une force intéressante.**

Raditz pouffa de rire en entendant cette remarque ridicule, il n'y avait rien sur cette planète qui avait un quelconque intérêt.

Plus haut, Trunks comprit que les appareils que les deux saiyens portaient leurs permettaient de détecter le Ki. Eux n'en avaient pas besoin car Gohan leur avait appris à les sentir d'eux-mêmes, en utilisant juste leur sens. C'était devenu naturelle pour eux de détecté le Ki des autres. Cette technique était très pratique pour savoir la position des ennemis mais était totalement inutile face aux cyborgs qui ne possèdent pas d'âme étant des robots.

Trunks et Goten devaient absolument maîtriser leur énergie qui avait tendance à augmenter selon leurs émotions sinon les appareils détecteraient leurs présences.

 **-Je peux le tuer maintenant ou tu as une autre information inutile de ton détecteur à communiquer ?** demanda Raditz, narquois, en rechargent sa main.

 **-Je ne suis pas Végéta, fait comme tu veux, je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner.**

Goten et Trunks se regardèrent, choqués, ce saiyen chauve ne venait-il pas de mentionner le nom du père de Trunks : Végéta ?

C'était cet homme qui était derrière tout ça ? Cet homme dont Bulma était tombé amoureuse ? Impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être la même personne et pourtant, Trunks fut pris d'un doute.

Soudain, une explosion se produisit au loin. Les deux saiyens regardèrent dans la direction du lieu de l'explosion et sourirent.

 **-Il semblerait que Végéta ait commencé à détruire le palais,** rit Nappa en se retournant vers Raditz **–On devrait le rejoindre avant qu'il n'ait plus rien.**

Raditz attrapa l'homme bleu par son col et le traina à la suite de Nappa :

 **-Je crois que Végéta a parlé de faire un tournoi, ça va être marrant !**

 **-Mouais, encore faudrait qu'il y ait un adversaire à notre mesure sur cette planète,** râla le chauve en faisant craquer sa nuque.

Trunks se retourna vers Goten, voulant profiter de l'éloignement des deux guerriers pour faire part de ces observations :

 **-Goten, il faut qu'on dissimule au mieux nos énergies, les appareils sur leurs oreilles leurs permettent de les détecter.**

 **-D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux,** promit-il, **mais il faut les suivre, il a mentionné le nom de ton papa.**

 **-A propos de cela, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on garde cela pour nous.**

Goten acquiesça et, sans un autre mot, les deux enfants sortirent de leur cachette et suivirent les saiyens vers le palais où se trouver Végéta.


End file.
